


Way

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Knotting, Light Dom/Sub if you look hard enough, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: When Castiel opened his eyes again, Dean was licking at his neck.“What happened?” He asked and Dean just chuckled pridefully.





	Way

Castiel clutched at Dean's hair, whimpering pathetically and looking up at Dean in the same way. He was practically begging Dean. For what? To be touched, Dean knew that was exactly what he wanted. But Dean was firm on his rule: Castiel needed to come himself.

No matter how tempting Castiel was or delectable he looked; what, with how he had one leg thrown over Dean's hips and the other draped across the bed—both bent at odd angles to splay himself open in a way that couldn't be comfortable. Dean knew what he was doing, of course. Castiel was keeping himself open just in case Dean wanted to touch him. Castiel was trying to entice him.

It wouldn't work, though. Dean was…committed to this…whatever you want to call it.

"Why are you looking at me like that, baby?" Dean asked quietly, moving his thumb across Castiel's stomach in slow strokes. Castiel only whined high in his throat, pleading. "I don't know what you're asking me for, Omega. Or why you're even asking. You can come whenever you want to, baby. I already told you you could."

"Please?" Castiel whimpered. He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a sobbing whine a moment later. "Please, Alpha?" Tears streamed down his face as his hand not in Dean's hair pumped over his little cock furiously. Dean felt Castiel's hand clench and unclench in his hair. That was Castiel’s tell that he was close.

"C'mon, Omega," Dean cooed, moving his hand on Castiel's stomach in small circles. Castiel whimpered desperately and started to fuck his hips up into his hand. "I know you want to come."

"Please?" Castiel hiccuped out a sob. Dean finally took pity on him and moved his hand up to Castiel's mouth, tapping his fingers against Castiel's lips.

"Get them wet and I'll put them inside you," Dean said, smiling as Castiel sucked his fingers into his mouth ravenously. Like he was starving and Dean had just offered him a scrap of food. "That's right baby," Dean purred, biting his bottom lip as Castiel swirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth so enthusiastically saliva started to collect at the edges of his mouth in seconds.

"Please?" Castiel gurgled around Dean’s fingers. Dean shook his head, but still he took his fingers out of Castiel's mouth and reached between the omega’s legs, earning a frantic sound of thanks and a thrust of hips. Dean smiled warmly at the omega beneath him; gently pressing the pad of his finger to Castiel's rim, he smiled even more at the way the omega’s breath hitched. "Please?" Castiel moved his hips down, trying to get Dean's finger into himself.

"Baby," Dean warned, looking down to where his hand was, circling Castiel’s rim with his middle finger. He couldn’t help but admire the way Castiel’s hole just opened up for him. “It’s my way, or no way. Don’t make me change my mind.”

Castiel gasped sharply, sobbing a little as he begged, “No! Please!” Dean looked back up at his omega. “Oh, please, Alpha!” Castiel chewed on his bottom lip. His eyes fluttered as Dean gently dragged his nail across his rim and he cried out, “Alpha! Please!?”

“Sh, baby, I got you,” Dean purred, applying just a tiny bit of pressure to Castiel’s hole. Not enough for his finger to slip in, but enough for Castiel to feel it.

“Please!” Castiel just about screamed. “I need it, Alpha! I need it!”

Dean finally relented. He checked one more time to make sure Castiel was open enough for it before he threw caution to the wind and pushed three fingers into Castiel’s entrance, hissing at the slick hotness that enveloped his digits.

“Alpha!” Castiel cried, letting go of his cock and arching up from the bed. Dean felt him squeeze around his fingers and a moment later, Castiel’s release shot out from the tip of his cock. “Alpha, thank you!” Castiel screamed, undulating down onto Dean’s fingers as he rode out the wave of his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed out. He watched Castiel in awe, curling his fingers into that spot inside Castiel that drove him crazy.

“Alpha!” Castiel yelled again, his body jerking away from Dean’s fingers only to thrust back down onto them, like he couldn’t decide if the stimulation was too much or not enough. The display was entirely too much for Dean to handle, and when Castiel let out a small, broken ‘alpha, please’ Dean couldn’t deny Castiel anything anymore.

Dean shifted down between Castiel’s legs, pulling his fingers out of the omega’s heat so he could undo his pants. Castiel whined for him, panting and shaking in anticipation for his alpha.

“Fuck it,” Dean growled and abandoned the notion he would be able to get any of his clothes off. Instead, he just pushed his pants down enough to get his cock out. He immediately shoved forward into Castiel’s hole and started a punishing pace.

“Thank you,” Castiel sobbed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “Thank you, alpha, thank you!”

Dean snarled as Castiel’s heat spasmed uncontrollably around his cock. Castiel clawed at Dean’s back, crying out every thrust because Dean’s cock felt so good inside him and Dean knew exactly how to fuck him. He could feel his pleasure heightening, and when the beginnings of Dean’s knot started tugging at his rim, Castiel came again, squeezing around Dean unbelievably tight.

Dean growled, feral and animalistic. He wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. Castiel was whining for his knot and the omega was raking his nails up and down his back as he tried to find purchase.

“Please, alpha,” Castiel begged, gasping each time Dean’s hips jolted him up on the bed. “Please knot me! I need it!”

Dean roared, lunging down to bite into Castiel’s neck at the same time as his knot popped inside the omega.

“Fuck, alpha, yes!” Castiel screamed, coming so hard all he could see was white for several seconds before a pleasant darkness overcame him.

~~

When Castiel opened his eyes again, Dean was licking at his neck. He could feel Dean’s hips rocking minutely, and he could feel the alphas cum inside him.

“Alpha,” Castiel moaned softly. “What—” he cut himself off with a loud moan as Dean’s hips pushed into him and another burst of cum painted his insides. “What happened?” He asked.

Dean chuckled. “I knotted you so good you passed out.”

“What? No, I didn’t pass out.”

“Yeah, you did.” Dean lifted his head, wearing a shit-eating grin. “My knot made you pass out.”

“No way,” Castiel said, blushing madly and looking away.

Dean laughed, bending down to capture Castiel’s lips in a deep kiss.

“Way,” Dean said as he pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t feel confident with the second half of this, but I don’t know what to do to make it better. Tbh, these past few weeks have been the absolute worst weeks of my life and I feel like my writing is suffering. Either way, I hope it was alright for you guys reading.


End file.
